


floraison

by triplesixsuckangels



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplesixsuckangels/pseuds/triplesixsuckangels
Summary: คุณชักจะดูถูกเด็กผู้ชายจากโบสถ์แห่งหมู่บ้านซาเล็มที่ 2 มากเกินไปแล้ว





	floraison

**Author's Note:**

> floraison - /flɔʀεzɔ̃/  
> [n.]: flowering, blossoming; efflorescence; blossom, bloom; flower

* * *

 

_L’amour est une rose._

_Chaque pétale une illusion._

_Chaque épine une réalité._

***

_Love is a rose._

_Every petal an illusion._

_Every thorn a reality._

***

_รักก็เฉกเช่นกับกุหลาบ_

_หากทุกกลีบดอกเป็นดั่งมายาลวง_

_ทุกหนามแหลมก็เปรียบเสมือนความจริงที่เข้ามาทิ่มแทง_

_(บทกวีโดยชาร์ลส์ โบดแลร์, ศิลปินชาวฝรั่งเศส)_

(Charles Baudelaire)

 

 

  
บนโลกใบนี้มีตำนานที่เล่าขานถึงโฉมงามกับอสูรมากมาย แต่ยังมีตำนานหนึ่งที่ยังไม่เคยถูกเปิดเผยต่อที่ใด

กล่าวว่า หนึ่งโฉมงาม และหนึ่งอสูร ต่างพบรักกันเพียงเพราะดอกกุหลาบดอกเดียว กลีบใบสีแดงปลั่งเปรียบเสมือนบทกวีอันไพเราะ และเมื่อมันร่วงหล่นโรย ก็คล้ายดั่งเสียงหวีดแหลมของวงดนตรีออเครสตร้าไต่ขึ้นไปสู่โน้ตตัวที่สูงที่สุด ลมหายใจของอสูรปลิดชีพลงตรงนั้น ทุกๆ ครั้ง เฝ้าคอย รอบุคคลที่เป็นดั่งอีกครึ่งหนึ่งของวิญญาณมาหาและช่วยเขาคลายคำสาปจากบรรพบุรุษ

นิทานบทนี้ยังไม่เคยถูกกล่าวที่ใด ทว่าบัดนี้คำสาปได้คลายลง _แล้ว_

 

 

 

 

และบาธิลดาพูดไม่ผิด นิทานของแม่หมอสติเพี้ยนประจำหมู่บ้านเป็นเรื่องจริง

 

 

 

 

ครีเดนซ์เกิดขึ้นมาพร้อมกับคำสาป

เขาเป็นเด็กผู้ชายเพียงคนเดียวของโบสถ์แห่งเซเล็มที่ 2

ที่ว่าเป็นคำสาปก็เพราะเด็กตระกูลแบร์โบนทุกคนล้วนแล้วแต่เป็นผู้หญิง

‘ไร้สาระ’

ยายแก่ท้ายหมู่บ้านเคยบอกกับเขา อันที่จริงหล่อนเหมือนแม่หมอมากกว่า บ้านของบาธิลดาเต็มไปด้วยเครื่องรางตามฝาผนังและขอบประตู ทุกคนในมาคูซ่ามักจะกล่าวว่ามาธิลด้านั้นเพี้ยน แต่ครีเดนซ์ชอบมาขลุกอยู่ที่นี่ ช่วยหล่อนทำไร่สตรอว์เบอร์รี

เขาว่ากันว่า เพี้ยน กับฉลาดปราดเปรื่อง ห่างกันเพียงเส้นบางๆ กั้น และครีเดนซ์คิดว่าบางทียายแก่บาธิลดาเข้าขั้นฉลาดปราดเปรื่องเลยทีเดียว

‘หลานเชื่อในเรื่องโชคชะตาหรือเปล่า’

บาธิลด้าพูดขึ้นในบ่ายวันหนึ่ง ขณะกำลังรดน้ำดอกกล้วยไม้ที่ใช้ตะขอเกี่ยวไว้บนของหน้าต่าง ครีเดนซ์ส่ายหน้า

‘เคยได้ยินเรื่องอสูรกายที่ซุกซ่อนอยู่ในป่าลึกเข้าไปบ้างไหม’

เด็กหนุ่มส่ายหน้าอีกครั้ง มือกำรอบถ้วยโกโก้ มองไปทางคนแก่ตาแป๋ว

 

 

 

 

“กุหลาบ” เสียงครีเดนซ์เบาจนแทบจะเป็นกระซิบ

“หืม” โมเดสตี้เอียงคอ

โมเดสตี้บีบมือเขาเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนจะผละจากไป

 

 

 

 

“ตัวประกันมาถึงแล้ว”

เสียงของอเบอร์นาทีดังอยู่เบื้องหลัง เจ้าของร่างที่นั่งหันอยู่เงียบอีกอึดใจ ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นยืนเต็มความสูง ชุดสูงศักดิ์ทิ้งตัวยาวลงมาในรูปร่างสมส่วน

“รวมถึงแมรี่ ลูได้นำตัวหนูน้อยโมเดสตี้กลับไป”

เกรฟส์พยักหน้า

 

 

 

 

  
เพอร์ซิวัลขยับเข้ามาชิด เขาเชยคางอีกคนให้หันหน้าไปหาอย่างเบามือ ครีเดนซ์ยังกลัว เขาตัวสั่นสะท้านขณะหาช่องทางหลบตาของเพอร์ซิวัล โดยไม่ทันเห็นว่าหัวหน้ามือปราบมารได้ก้มลงมาฉกเอาริมฝีปากจองตนไป เด็กหนุ่มตกใจ ดันใบหน้าออก เลือดสูบฉีดจนผิวแก้มแดงปลั่ง แต่แววตาตื่นตนก

“พระเจ้า นี่เธอยังไม่..”

เกรฟส์ถูกตบ เสียงดังเพี้ยะก้องทั่วห้อง ไม่น่าเชื่อว่าฝ่ามือเล็กๆ จะแรงเยอะจนทำหน้าเขาหัน แววตาครีเดนซ์มีความรู้สึกโกรธจากที่โดนล่วงเกิน ผสมปนเปไปกับความสำนึกผิดกับสิ่งที่ตนเพิ่งเผลอกระทำลงไป เด็กหนุ่มใช้แขนอีกข้างจับข้อมือข้างที่ฟาดใส่เกรฟส์เอาไว้ ถอดกรูดชิดผนัง

ไม่พูดพร่ำทำเพลง เกรฟส์ก็โถมใส่เด็กแบร์โบนอีกครั้ง แรงทุบที่อกทำอะไรคนอายุมากกว่าไม่ได้ ครีเดนซ์ไม่ประสีประสากับเรื่องพวกนี้ แต่เกรฟส์ก็เก่งพอจะชักนำเด็กหนุ่ม มือที่กำแน่นของครีเดนซ์เริ่มคลาย ร่างกายที่แข็งขืนเริ่มอ่อนยวบไร้เรี่ยวแรงจนเกรฟส์ต้องโอบไว้ ริมฝีปากเราแทบละลายเข้าหากัน จากร้อนแรงเมื่อแรงเมื่อสักครู่แปรเปลี่ยนเป็นอ่อนหวานละไม ลิ้นร้อนสอดเข้าไปชอนไช ก่อนเกรฟส์จะละเลียดเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายแล้วผละออกมา

ใบหน้าห่างกันแค่คืบ ลูกนัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลใสแจ๋วมองตอบเขามา มันงุนงงในช่วงแรก แต่แล้วมันก็ทอแสงเข้มขึ้น แขนเรียวนั้นผลักเกรฟส์ออกเมื่อตั้งสติได้ สายตาเริ่มสาดส่องไปทั่ว หาของ แล้วเด็กหนุ่มก็คว้าของสิ่งหนึ่งบนโต๊ะหัวเตียงมา

“อย่า นั่นเป็นแจกันของ—”

เพล้ง

เซรามิกเนื้อดีกระทบเข้ากับกำแพงจนแตกเป็นเสี่ยง เศษแหลมกระจายเกลื่อนพื้น เกรฟส์หักหลบได้ทันอย่างฉิวเฉียด ก่อนจะมองมันด้วยสายตาเสียดายแวบหนึ่ง แล้วกันกลับมาหาคนก่อนเรื่อง

“โอเค ก็ได้” เขายักไหล่ เดินเข้าไปใกล้หนึ่งก้าว แต่ครีเดนซ์ก็ถอนห่างออกไปอีกหนึ่งก้าวเข่นกัน

“รู้หรือเปล่าว่ามาที่นี่ทำไม” กษัตริย์ของอาณาจักรที่ถูกซุกซ่อนพยายามทำเสียงใจเย็น ครีเดนซ์ไม่ได้ตอบ เด็กหนุ่มนิ่ง แต่ท่าทางที่ไม่นึกอยากหยิบอะไรขึ้นมาขว้างปาก็ทำให้เกรฟส์รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายตระหนักดีถึงข้อผูกมัด

“เธอเป็น.. หมายถึง—พูดไม่ได้”

ครีเดนซ์หลุบตา

 

 

 

 

“ฆ่าฉันสิ” เกรฟส์กระซิบ แผ่วเบา ทุ้มลึก

สีหน้าตื่นตนกของครีเดนซ์หายไป

เกรฟส์หยัดกายขึ้นคร่อมเขา ลำตัวเราแนบชิดสนิทกัน แล้วเราก็จูบ ไม่ใช่จูบรุนแรงแล้วค่อยผ่อนไปอ่อนหวานเหมือนครั้งแรก ไม่ใช้จูบเมาๆ เหมือนตอนเกรฟส์เพ้อพิษไข้ แต่นี่เป็นจูบครั้งที่นุ่มนวลที่สุด เหมือนเกรฟส์กำลังละเลียดชิมของหวาน เกรฟส์แตะมันแผ่วเบาในครั้งแรก ก่อนจะค่อยๆ ลุกล้ำเข้ามาทีละนิด มือหนาเลิกชุดนอนของครีเดนซ์ขึ้น ลูบไล้ผ่านเรือนร่างแสนรัญจวญ

“เกรฟส์..” น้ำเสียงหวานๆ พูดออกมาเป็นครั้งแรก

เกรฟส์แปลกใจ แต่เจ้าของดวงตาคู่สวยที่เว้าวอนมานั้นก็ทำให้เขาต้องหยุดคิด เด็กหนุ่มเอียงหน้าหลบก่อนจะกระพือขนตา ครีเดนซ์อาจไม่ตั้งใจ เกรฟส์แน่ใจว่าครีเดนซ์ใช้มารยาไม่เป็น ชีพจรบนลำคอขาวผ่องเต้นเป็นจังหวะ เกรฟส์เริ่มเล้าโลมอีกครั้ง

แล้วมีดก็ค่อยๆ หลุดออกจากมือของครีเดนซ์

 

 

 

 

“เธอพูดได้” เกรฟส์พึมพำในลำคอ กระชับร่างอีกคนเข้ามากอดแล้วกดจูบลงกับกระหม่อม กลิ่นของกุหลาบฟุ้งกระจายทั่วโพลงจมูกเขา หอม เย้ายวนและชวนให้น่าหลงใหล “แล้วทำไมไม่พูด”

“จะดีกว่าถ้าทำตัวไร้ค่า”

“เพื่ออะไร”

ครีเดนซ์เผยอริมฝีปาก ก่อนจะเม้มมันเข้าหากัน เหมือนกำลังใคร่ครวญว่าควรพูดมันออกไปดีหรือเปล่า แต่แล้วเด็กหนุ่มก็ถอดถอนหายใจ เบือนนัยน์ตาคู่สวยหันมาสบ “เพื่อที่คุณจะได้ไม่มาสนใจผม”

เกรฟส์เลิกคิ้ว เพราะนอกจาก

“เธอมีเสียงที่ไพเราะมาก” โดยเฉพาะเวลาครางเร่าอยู่ใต้ร่าง แต่เกรฟส์ไม่ได้พูดประโยคหลังออกไป

 

 

 

 

ครีเดนซ์ยังหลับใหลไม่ได้สติอยู่บนเตียง เรือนร่างงดงามของเด็กหนุ่มมีผืนผ้าบางๆ ปิดไว้ เกรฟส์ไม่แน่ใจว่าตนเองนั่งมองภาพตรงหน้ามานานแค่ไหน บางทีอาจจะแค่หกนาที หรือบางทีอาจจะหกชั่วโมง

ผืนฟ้าข้างนอกเริ่มทอสีจางๆ นกร้องและออกหากิน เกรฟส์ดันตัวเองขึ้นขากเก้าอี้ในที่สุด ชุดคลุมผ้าไหมพริ้วไหวไปตามจังหวะการก้าวย่าง ไวน์ที่ค้างอยู่ในแก้วสีทองมาตลอดทั้งคือถูกสาดออกไปนอกหน้าต่างก่อนเกรฟส์จะดึงผ้าม่านปิด กันแสงสว่างไม่ให้รบกวนคนที่กำลังนอนอยู่

แก้วทองคำถูกวางลงกับโต๊ะเวลาเดียวกับที่มีวัตถุหนึ่งค่อยๆ ปรากฏออกมาจากความว่างเปล่า มันเป็นฝาครอบแก้วสีใส ส่องประกายเวทมนตร์ดูสวยงาม ด้านในมีดอกกุหลาบดอกหนึ่ง กลีบสีแดงสดของมันร่วงหล่นเมื่อเกรฟส์ยื่นมือเข้าไป  
หา

เวลาใกล้หมดแล้ว เกรฟส์รู้ตัวดี จันทรากำลังจะเต็มดวงครั้งที่ห้าพันในอีกไม่กี่คืน และคำสาปจะไม่มีวันคลาย อาณาจักรเวทมนตร์จะหายไปเหมือนไม่เคยมีอยู่

“นั่นคืออะไร”

เสียงหวานๆ ดังขึ้น ครีเดนซ์ยังนอนอยู่บนเตียง เด็กหนุ่มขยับตัวจนผืนผ้าลื่นออกจากท่อนขาเปิดเผยผิวขาวเนียน มุมปากโค้งขึ้นเล็กน้อย

“ดอกกุหลาบ”

ครีเดนซ์กดหัวคิ้วเข้าหากัน “อย่ามาทำเป็นไขสือ คุณรู้ว่าผมหมายถึงอะไร”

“บางทีเธอกลับไปไม่พูดอาจดีกว่า”

ครีเดนซ์ชักสีหน้า ลุกขึ้นนั่ง ผืนผ้าหล่นออกจากร่างโดยเจ้าตัวไม่คิดจะหาอะไรมาปกปิด เกรฟส์หันหน้าหนี ยอมตอบในที่สุด

“เวลาชีวิตของฉัน”

“คล้ายๆ กับนาฬิกาทรายน่ะหรือ”

“จะว่าอย่างนั้นก็ได้”

 

 

 

 

“ไปเที่ยวกัน”

“ที่นี่มีที่เที่ยวด้วยเหรอ”

“ปิคนิค”

ครีเดนซ์ยิ้ม “อสูรก็มีมุมน่ารักเหมือนกันนี่นา”

 

 

 

“ขี่ม้าเป็นหรือเปล่า”

“คุณชักจะดูถูกเด็กชายจากโบถส์แห่งเซเล็มที่ 2 เกินไปแล้ว เกรฟส์”

เกรฟส์หลิ่วตา “ก็ถามเพื่อความแน่ใจ”

 

 

 

 

ครีเดนซ์ดันตัวเองลุกขึ้น เด็กหนุ่มนั่งอยู่ในท่าคุกเข่า ดวงตาคู่สวยมองลงไปหาเกรฟส์ที่นอนเท้าแขนอยู่บนผ้าใบ เรียวนิ้วยาวค่อยปลดกระดุมเสื้อผ้าของตนเองออก แล้วถอดมันทิ้งทีละชิ้น ท่ามกลางสายตาของเกรฟส์ที่จ้องค้างนิ่ง แล้วเกรฟส์ก็ต้องริมฝีปากแห้งปากเมื่อเห็นเรือนกายงดงามปรากฏอยู่ตรงหน้า ครีเดนซ์เหมือนจะเรืองแสงได้ เด็กหนุ่มเหมือนทูตสวรรค์ตัวน้อยๆ กลางสวนดอกไม้

เกรฟส์ยังไม่กล้าขยับตัวเมื่อเด็กหนุ่มเคลื่อนเข้ามาใกล้ กลิ่นกุหลาบหอมกรุ่มที่โชยมาแตะจมูกทำเอาอสูรสติกระเจิง ครีเดนซ์เอื้อมแขนไปหยิบสตรอว์เบอร์รีในตระกร้า เกรฟส์จับร่างอีกคนพลิกกลับ

จับขาอีกคนแยก ครีเดนซ์หัวเราะก่อนจะเงียบไปเมื่อเกรฟส์เริ่มปลดอาภรณ์ของตนเองบ้าง เด็กหนุ่มกดสายตาลงต่ำ แลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากเมื่อแผ่นอกกำยำปรากฏเข้าสู่สายตาแล้วเม้มมันเข้าด้วยกัน ก่อนเขาจะเริดคางขึ้นเมื่อโดนอีกคนหยัดกายใส่ ความใหญ่โตคับแน่นในช่องทางเขา เติมเต็มส่วนที่ขาดหาย

โดยไม่มีคำพูดใดๆ เล็ดรอดผ่านริมฝีปาก เกรฟส์จุมพิตเนิ่นนานที่ขมับ แล้วค่อยสอดขยับรับตัวตนเข้าใส่ช้าๆ ครีเดนซ์สุขสมแทบตัวระเบิด

 

 

 

 

เราเปลือยกายนอนกอดกันอยู่ท่ามกลางกลีบดอกไม้ที่ร่วงหล่นกระจัดกระจายอยู่เต็มสวน มัวเมาไปกับกลิ่นกุหลาบอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ของครีเดนซ์ที่ฟุ้งกระจายไปทั่วจนตลบอบอวล เสียงหายใจและคำร่ำหวานฉ่ำของครีเดนซ์เล้าโลมเขาเหมือนดนตรีบรรเลง และบางทีเกรฟส์ก็อาจจะพร่ำประโยคบอกรักใส่เด็กหนุ่มไปแล้วหลายต่อหลายครั้งที่ร่วมรักกันจนเสร็จสม เพราะครีเดนซ์เองก็ส่งรอยยิ้มพร่างพราวมาให้เขาไม่หยุดและพึมพำตอบคล้ายคนละเมอเช่นกัน

เกรฟส์ไม่กลัวแล้วว่ากลีบใบสุดท้ายจะร่วงถูกเด็ดลงเมื่อไร หากว่าเขาจะมีครีเดนซ์ข้างกายในวันที่ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างจบลง ในวันที่เป็นวันสุดท้ายของเขา คำสาปจะระเบิด แต่มันจะไม่ทำอะไรเด็กหนุ่ม เกรฟส์จะแอบร่ายคาถาโบราณบทหนึ่งให้ครีเดนซ์ และครีเดนซ์จะจำอะไรเกี่ยวกับเขา รวมไปถึงทุกคนหรือแม้แต่สถานที่แห่งนี้ไม่ได้ ปกป้องเอาไว้ เขาไม่อยากให้ครีเดนซ์เจ็บปวดหากเขาต้องจากไปจริงๆ

“คุณคิดอะไรอีกแล้ว”

ครีเดนซ์ฝังจมูกลงกับแก้มเขาแผ่วเบาเหมือนขนนกขณะเอ่ยถาม ครีเดนซ์ชันแขนแล้วมองลงไป ริมฝีปากสีอิ่มแดงเผยอออกเล็กน้อย เกรฟส์ต้องพยายามหักห้ามใจไม่ให้ตนเองพุ่งเข้าไปใส่อีกครั้ง

“เปล่า”

“คุณอาจจะเก่งหลายอย่าง แต่ยกเว้นเรื่องโกหกไปเรื่องหนึ่ง” เด็กหนุ่มใช้ปลายนิ้วบีบจมูกเขาแล้วส่งยิ้มหวาน เกรฟส์จับตัวอีกคนขึ้นมากอดรัด

ถูกไถปลายดั้งโด่งกับเกรฟส์ ปิดเปลือกตาแล้วกระซิบ เกรฟส์ไล่มองแพขนตาหนาของอีกคน หน้าผากเราแนบกัน แล้วเกรฟส์ก็แตะริมฝีปากเข้ากับอีกคน แค่ประกบเข้าไป เนิ่นนาน และไม่ได้ทำอะไรไปมากกว่านั้น ครีเดนซ์ลืมตา

“คุณเหมือนบอกลา”

รูปหน้าคมสวยถอยห่างจากเขา เกรฟส์รู้สึกเหมือนครีเดนซ์กระชากวิญญาณเขาออกจากร่างไปด้วย

“เปล่า” เขาตอบ

“อย่าโกหก”

เกรฟส์เม้มปาก

“เรื่องคำสาปใช่ไหม” เสียงของครีเดนซ์อ่อนลง เด็กหนุ่มก้มลงมาทาบแก้มลงกับอกเขา

“นาฬิกากำลังจะหยุดเดิน ทรายกำลังจะหมด”

เกรฟส์พูดขณะลูบไล้ฝ่ามือไปตามแผ่นหลังเนียนละเอียด ลมหายใจครีเดนซ์กระชั้น นิ้วเรียวสอดเข้ามาในเส้นผมสีเข้ม อีกฝ่ายตัวสั่น แล้วเกรฟส์ก็ตระหนักได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังกลัว เหมือนครั้งแรกที่เราเจอกัน

“ความตายไม่ได้น่ากลัว”

ครีเดนซ์ผงกศีรษะขึ้นมามอง สายตาตัดพ้อที่ส่งมาให้นั้นเหมือนมันกำลังบีบหัวใจเขาให้หายใจไม่ออก “คุณไม่ใช่จะแค่ตาย ใช่ไหมเพอร์ซิวัล” เด็กหนุ่มเบือนสายตาไปทางอื่น “คุณจะสูญสลายหายไปตลอดกาล”

เกรฟส์ดึงอีกฝ่ายเข้ามาจูบแล้วใช้แขนแกร่งโอบไว้แน่น

“ไหนบอกว่าผมคือคนนั้นไง” ครีเดนซ์อู้อี้ ยกกำปั้นขึ้นมาทุบอกเขา “ผมต้องทำยังไงอีก..”

“แค่รักฉันตอนนี้ก็พอ” เกรฟส์ลังเล “และไม่งอแง”

“พูดก็ง่ายสิ คุณไม่ใช่คนที่ต้องอยู่—”

เสียงครีเดนซ์ขาดหายเมื่อเกรฟส์จับอีกคนขึ้นมาจูบ เราจูบกันนับไม่ถ้วน แต่จูบทุกครั้งไม่เคยเหมือนกัน เกรฟส์ช่างมีความสามารถพิเศษในการถ่ายทอดอารมณ์ผ่านริมฝีปากมากกว่าการพูดคุย

ครีเดนซ์รู้สึกร้าวราน แต่ในความร้าวรานนั้นผสานไปด้วยความลึกซึ้ง กองไฟอุ่นๆ ช่วยปลอบประโลม เกรฟส์รุกหนักขึ้น ฝ่ามือกำรอบลำคอด้านหลังครีเดนซ์แล้วจับรั้งอย่างรุนแรง มันเป็นจูบที่ลึกซึ้ง โหยหา อาลัยอาวรณ์ และรักใคร่เหลือคณา แล้วครีเดนซ์ก็ร้องไห้ออกมาในที่สุดเมื่อรับรู้สิ่งที่เกรฟส์ส่งผ่านมาให้

“พอแล้ว—พอแล้ว” เสียงครีเดนซ์แหบแห้ง เด็กหนุ่มใช้ฝ่ามือประคองใบหน้าของเกรฟส์ไว้ “ผมรู้แล้ว ผมรู้” แล้วเขาก็จูบเกรฟส์ซ้ำไปอีกเพื่อเป็นคำตอบยืนยัน

 

 

 

 

ลมหายใจสม่ำเสมอบอกให้รู้ว่าเกรฟส์หลับสนิท ครีเดนซ์จุมพิตเข้าที่ริมฝีปากบางเฉียบนั่นเบาๆ ก่อนจะจับยกท่อนแขนกำยำของอีกคนออกจากตัวอย่างระวังมือที่สุด

 

 

 

 

“คำสาปล้างคำสาปไง”

กรินเดลวัลด์หัวเราะก้อง เสียงอึกทึกนี้แทบจะดังพอปลุกทุกสิ่งมีชีวิตในปราสาทได้เลยทีเดียว แต่ก็ยังไม่มีใครหน้าไหนโผล่มาสักคน โดยเฉพาะเกรฟส์ที่น่าจะเบิ่งมาคนแรกที่รู้ว่าเขาหายไป หรือเจคอบที่ไม่เห็นควีนนี่อยู่ใกล้ตัว

“เจ้าไม่ใช่คำสาป” อีกฝ่ายพูดด้วยสำเนียงแปลกแปร่ง “ไม่ใช่ซะทีเดียว”

ครีเดนซ์ชักสีหน้า สายลมเริ่มกรรโชกแรงขึ้น

“คงต้องใช้เวลาอีกสักพักกว่ามันจะฝ่าเขตเวทมนตร์ของข้ามาได้ ที่รัก”

 

 

 

 

แล้วครีเดนซ์ก็ต้องตกตะลึงเมื่อเห็นร่างของคนที่ปรากฏกายออกมาจากม่านหมอก

เพราะเขามีรูปร่างและลักษณะเหมือนเพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ทุกประการ

 

 

 

 

“รักมันหรือ”

“ใช่ รัก” ครีเดนซ์เชิดคอ

“น่าสมเพช” กรินเดลวัลด์ในร่างของเกรฟส์เค้นเสียง ครีเดนซ์นึกเกลียดอีกคนขึ้นมาจับใจ แม้แต่เกรฟส์ในร่างอสูรก็ยังไม่เคยทำสีหน้าน่ารังเกียจขนาดนี้มาก่อน

“เลิกใช้รูปลักษณ์ของเขาสักที”

“ทำไม หวั่นไหว?”

“เปล่า ถึงร่างกายครึ่งหนึ่งของเขาจะเป็นอสูรกาย แต่หัวใจเพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์งดงามมาก ต่างจากแก กรินเดลวัลด์ แกมันทราม”

“แบร์โบน.. แบร์โบน ฉันชักจะจำได้แล้วว่าตระกูลนี้ต้องคำสาปอะไร” กรินเดลวัลด์ร่ายเสียงเนิบ กรีดนิ้วไปบนผ้ากรีบบนตัว “นายไม่ควรเกิดมาเป็นผู้ชายใช่ไหมล่ะ”

 

 

 

 

สงสัยกันหรือเปล่าว่าตอนจบของตำนานบทนี้จะเป็นอย่างไร ครองคู่กันอย่างสงบสุขชั่วนิรันดร์? ขอบอกเลยว่ามันไม่ได้ต่างไปนักหรอก ซ้ำซากจำเจแต่ทว่าก็เป็นสิ่งที่ทุกคนปรารถนา ลองพลิกไปหน้าสุดท้ายสิ

 

 

 

 

แสงสว่างจ้าบาดตา พลังของเวทมนตร์สีขาวบริสุทธิ์ระเบิดแผ่ขยายเมื่อน้ำตาครีเดนซ์หยดใส่อสูร ครีเดนซ์ไม่อาจต้านทานอำนาจที่ผลักดันเขาออกห่างเกรฟส์ได้ แรงของมันคล้ายกำลังเขย่าตัวปราสาททั้งหลัง หรืออาจจะสั่นสะเทือนไปทั่วพิภพ

ก่อนทั้งหมดจะหยุดลง

ทุกอย่างเงียบกริบ

ครีเดนซ์ยังคงมองอะไรไม่เห็น แต่แล้วก็มีประกายสีทองลอยละล่องลงมาจากท้องฟ้า ค่อยเติมเต็มสีสันให้กับจักษุสายตา

 

 

 

 

“ผมเป็นผู้ชาย”

“ฉันเป็นเจ้าชาย”

“คุณก็ยังดื้อนะ”

“อันที่จริงควรใช้คำว่ากษัตริย์”

“อาณาจักรจะมีกษัตริย์สองคนไม่ได้”

“ทำไมจะไม่ได้ ใครตั้งกฎล่ะ”

“พ่อคุณมั้ง”

“เฮ้ ระวังหน่อย นั่นพ่อตาเธอเชียว”

 

 

 

 

“เธอเห็นฉันสนเหรอ”

“แล้วคุณเห็นผมสนเหรอ”

 

 

 

 

“เธอจะอยู่กับฉันใช่ไหม?”

“นี่เป็นคำขอแต่งงานหรือเปล่า”

“แล้วถ้าใช่”

“ตราบเท่าที่คุณจะอนุญาต”

เกรฟส์ยิ้ม ประสานมือเข้ากับอีกฝ่ายที่รออยู่แล้วและสอดแขนเข้าไปใต้เอวของครีเดนซ์ เกรฟส์หันไปกระพริบตาให้ควีนนี่ แล้ววงดนตรีก็เริ่มบรรเลง

“เจ้าหญิงของฉัน”

“อสูรของผม”

อดีตอสูรหัวเราะก้อง

 

 

Vers l’infini et au-delà  
(To infinity and beyond)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from @GradenceWeekly  
> theme 06: Masquerade/งานเต้นรำหน้ากาก


End file.
